hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
AnnaBeth Nass
Annabeth Nass is a friend of Lemon Breeland, Crickett, and Zoe Hart. Involvement *Annabeth is a graduate of Auburn University, and she and her family are considered Auburn Royalty, which is why she didn't tell her parents straight away that she was dating Lavon Hayes, who is University of Alabama through and through (Family Tradition). *A former member of the Belles, AnnaBeth quit the Belles along with her best friend Lemon in the episode Take This Job And Shove It. *Lemon makes a statement in the episode Walkin' After Midnight about how difficult it is to find a virgin in the town of Auburn, which AnnaBeth takes offense to. *AnnaBeth and Zoe Hart become friends more openly as of season 3; however, it is not clear on how much Lemon is aware of their relationship. Read more about Zoe and AnnaBeth here. *AnnaBeth is a good cook, and she and Lemon Breeland briefly ran a catering business together. Also in the episode Family Tradition, AnnaBeth's mother Dorrie comments on her daughter's culinary skills. In the episode, I Run To You, AnnaBeth's jam making seems to be quite good because Crickett became addicted to it and Zoe also gave it a good review. *Member of the Memory Matrons, she was chosen by Delia Ann Lee as her replacement for the lead Memory Matron spot. *Prior to becoming head Memory Matron, AnnaBeth maintained a blog - AnnaBeth's Blog - which can still be seen on the Bluebell website. *AnnaBeth was a cheerleader at Auburn University. Her grandfather played football for the same school and led them to victory against Alabama in the Iron Bowl. 'Romantic Involvement' *'Jake Nass' AnnaBeth's ex-husband, never seen on screen, who fell in love with a woman from Baton Rouge and left her. He liked to talk about the Auburn defensive line while being intimate. Also, in matters of the bedroom, he had all the touch of a plumber trying to unclog a sink, and his idea of theatre was a carwash. *'Jonah Breeland' Lemon said to Jonah, "You two always did have sparks," before she set him up on a date with AnnaBeth (Take Me Home, Country Roads). At this point, AnnaBeth had already been with Lavon and was not interested in Jonah, but she went out on the date anyway. Even though the date was a disaster, it did look like Jonah wanted to take it further when he grabbed her hand. At that point, Lavon walked in, saw the two, and stormed out. Upon seeing him, AnnaBeth turned Jonah down gently and left to follow Lavon. If the two ever did have sparks that Lemon alluded to, they have clearly gone out at least as far as AnnaBeth is concerned. *'Oliver' A fake Englishman to whom AnnaBeth was attracted. However, when Brick cured him and he lost his British accent, the attraction quickly wore off (Islands In The Stream). *'Lavon Hayes' She's had a thing for him for a long time, even when she was married to Ja ke. In the episode Mistress & Misunderstandings, she says that, were she a single woman, she would sleep with Lavon if she could. Lavon actually occupies the top two sleep with spots on her list. After her husband Jake leaves her in the episode Disaster Drills & Departures, she makes it clear at Lemon's failed wedding that she hoped the Mayor would still be available after her divorce was final, much to Lemon's displeasure. It wasn't until the episode Lovesick Blues that AnnaBeth finally got her man. We find out in Townsquare that AnnaBeth and Lavon did more than just kiss. "Oh, yes. I was amazed!" AnnaBeth says to Lavon in the episode Take Me Home, Country Roads. As of season 3, AnnaBeth and Lavon's relationship continues to develop. AnnaBeth thought that Lavon was going to propose to her in the episode Help Me Make It Through The Night, but she has a health scare and is afraid to tell Lavon that she may not be able to have children. As a result, she prevents Lavon from revealing his surprise, which is to watch the horror movie Night of The Living Dead, because she had told him that she had never seen a horror movie before. The next day when she finds out what the surprise was, she seems to be upset with Lavon and men in general. AnnaBeth admits to Zoe in the same episode (Help Me Make It Through The Night) that she has dreamed of getting married to Lavon and having children with him since he first kissed her in the episode Lovesick Blues. In the episode Family Tradition, AnnaBeth admits to Lavon that since the misunderstanding on Halloween, she has been thinking about where the relationship is heading. Lavon is visibly upset and seems confused by AnnaBeth's revelation, but he does admit to AnnaBeth that he loves her. AnnaBeth is touched by this and tells him that she loves him too. AnnaBeth and Lavon break up in the episode Should've Been a Cowboy because Lavon was unable or unwilling to admit to AnnaBeth that she was the love of his life. Read more about AnnaBeth and Lavon here. *'Davis Polk' He was a patient who faked headaches every day since he was too shy to ask her out. Brick asks AB to take Davis to Mobile. Davis refuses to go but asks AB to drink some sweet tea with him. He admits he was the knight at the renaissance fair and that he had been faking his headaches to go see her. *'George Tucker' her current boyfriend After AnnaBeth plans to sell her houseboat, Lemon thinks that AnnaBeth and George would be a perfect couple. Lemon tricks George and AnnaBeth to meet at the Butterstick Bakery. Lemon tricks them again to meet at Fancie's to try food for Lemon. At this point, they realize they should be a couple and start dating. They date for the rest of the series before it was cancelled. Family AnnaBeth's parents' names are Gerald and Dorrie Thibodaux. They are on a retirement cruise and are supporters of the Auburn University football team. Lavon reveals their names in the episode Family Tradition when they show up to his house for a barbecue. It is also mentioned that AnnaBeth has an unnamed sister. AnnaBeth's parents are obsessed with their daughter getting married. Dorrie, AnnaBeth's mother, still keeps in contact with AnnaBeth's ex-husband, Jake's mother (Family Tradition). AnnaBeth's ex-husband Jake was first mentioned on her blog, in a post about the Memory Matrons' silent auction, where the two adopted a coonhound puppy.AnnaBeth's Blog Entry 2: Bidding For A Doggone Good Cause – The Memory Matrons’ Silent Auction Reverend Mayfair asks AnnaBeth how her mom is doing in front of Fancie's restaurant in order to distract her from finding out about Lavon's plan to save Burt Reynolds (On The Road Again). In the episode Mistress & Misunderstandings, AnnaBeth tells Lemon that her Aunt Irene is calling her to hide her friendship with Zoe, who actually called her. It was revealed in Disaster Drills & Departures that AnnaBeth's husband Jake left her for a waitress that he met and fell in love with while on business trips to Baton Rouge. After he left, AnnaBeth pretended as though nothing had happened, doing all the chores and yard work after dark to give everyone the impression Jake was still around. However, this routine was difficult on AnnaBeth's body and kept her neighbor, Delma Warner, awake at night. It was Zoe Hart who finally figured out AnnaBeth's situation, after which AnnaBeth shared the news of her ended marriage with her friends and the town. Go back and watch the episode Homecoming & Coming Home. Watch the interaction she has with Lemon at the Rammer Jammer while sitting at the table. Lemon says, "We aren't the same people anymore," and, if you look quickly enough, you will notice AnnaBeth look at her wedding band with a distressed face. It's very quick but indicates that her marriage was in trouble from almost the beginning of the series. Notes/Trivia *AnnaBeth's parents' nickname for her is Bananabeth, one that she hates (Family Tradition). *AnnaBeth's maiden name is Thibodaux. She also has a sister (Family Tradition). *AnnaBeth's ex-husband Jake Nass was the original owner of the boat that George Tucker lives on. *She competed in the 2011 Gumbo Cook-Off.AnnaBeth's Blog Entry 9: Gumbo-shoe *Dr. Brick Breeland delivered AnnaBeth as a baby (Take Me Home, Country Roads). *Lemon, AnnaBeth, and Crickett were the only regular members of the Belles who spoke until the end of season 2. Tara Jean is the first other Belle to speak (On The Road Again). *In her first two scenes, AnnaBeth has no lines, and Lemon and her cousin Betty do all the talking (Parades & Pariahs) *AnnaBeth attended the Delta Sigma Redneck Ball her Sophmore year of Collage *AB wore pants for only the second time in the series in the episode Should've Been A Cowboy *Lavon was AB's first on-screen male kiss even though she was married in season one *.AnnaBeth becomes co-leader of the bells in the episode Act Naturally. *Zoe is the first person AnnaBeth speaks to in the series (Parades & Pariahs). *AnnaBeth is attracted to Mayor Lavon Hayes.AnnaBeth's Blog Entry 13: Slow and Steady (and Special Treatment) Wins the Race *AnnaBeth kissed Lavon Hayes in Lovesick Blues. *AnnaBeth has never seen a horror movie (Help Me Make It Through The Night). *AnnaBeth does not particularly care for Lynly, Lavon's cousin. *Zoe is the only doctor AnnaBeth has seen on at least six different occasions. She has yet to see Brick. *It is suggested and later revealed by AnnaBeth to Lemon that AnnaBeth and Lavon have slept together (Take Me Home, Country Roads). *AnnaBeth and Lavon started dating in Why Don't We Get Drunk?. *She entered her turtle, The Shell Obama, who lost to Delia Ann Lee's Margaret Mitchell in the second heat, into the 2011 Turtle Derby.AnnaBeth's Blog Entry 13: Slow and Steady (and Special Treatment) Wins the Race *AnnaBeth's sleep-with list: 1. Lavon Hayes, 2. Lavon Hayes, 3. Wade Kinsella, 4. Hank Dority (Mistress & Misunderstandings). *AnnaBeth attended Auburn University, where she was a cheerleader. *AnnaBeth loves pastries, especially curlers (On The Road Again). *Zoe is the first person to call AnnaBeth "AB" when she said, "I never realized how funny you were AB" (Mistress & Misunderstandings). *In the episode (Mistress & Misunderstandings), Delia Ann Lee is the first person to say AnnaBeth's last name Nass when she is named Memory Matron. This is also the last appearance of Delia Ann Lee. *AnnaBeth has a slightly senile aunt, named Irene (Mistress & Misunderstandings). *AnnaBeth is the person Lemon wants to buy the Rammer Jammer with, but AnnaBeth says that "it's an opportunity she's willing to give up for the sake of their friendship" (Why Don't We Get Drunk?). *In the episode The Gambler, Lemon tells AnnaBeth she wants to dissolve their catering business. *AnnaBeth saves her friendship with Lemon in the episode Where I Lead Me, but she is unable to save their catering business. *AnnaBeth drives a silver four-door Ford pickup with a distinctive horn. The plate number is 4P02715 (On The Road Again). *AnnaBeth's first car is a two-door convertible coupe, plate number 3RT6087, that Zoe is seen polishing in Hell's Belles. *AnnaBeth nearly always wears dresses or skirts. Only twice is she seen in pants (in Mistress & Misunderstandings and Should've Been a Cowboy). *AnnaBeth saves her best friend Lemon from Dale King at Fancie's Restaurant in the episode Where I Lead Me. Dale is the one she also says may peel her skin off in the episode (The Kiss). *The red dress AnnaBeth wears in the episode Take Me Home, Country Roads , when she lost her friend Lemon and broke up with Lavon is one of the few times she has not had any green in her outfit. *AnnaBeth's favorite drink, ice tea, is seen in multiple episodes. The first instance was seen in Hell's Belles. *AnnaBeth is the first character outside of the main cast to star in her own scene (I'm Moving On). *AnnaBeth's favorite color, green, can almost always be seen in her outfits in some form, including in a necklace or earrings. It is also the color of her eyes. *AnnaBeth is one of the first women, after Zoe and Lemon, in the show to be seen in a bedroom scene (On The Road Again). *AnnaBeth is involved in a secret friendship triangle with Zoe and Lemon (On The Road Again). *AnnaBeth and Zoe's friendship could be called ABZ. *The pot AnnaBeth drops on the floor when she first kisses Lavon in Lovesick Blues is the same one he loans to Zoe for the gumbo cook-off in Gumbo & Glory. It can also be seen in the episode The Race & The Relationship when Lavon is cooking with Tansy. It is also present during the infamous jam fight in the episode I Run To You. *AnnaBeth and Lavon's first on-screen interaction is actually antagonistic. In the same scene, she can be seen without her wedding ring (Faith & Infidelity). *Lemon and Lavon are the only two characters to ever visit AnnaBeth's house (in Lovesick Blues, Take Me Home, Country Roads, and The Gambler). *The jacket AnnaBeth wore to the town meeting about the flu in Lovesick Blues is the same style as the blouse the woman was wearing on the plane that Zoe was sitting next to (On The Road Again). *Among the female characters, AnnaBeth has the most female friends, including Lemon, Zoe, Crickett, and Magnolia. *AnnaBeth has kissed Lavon more than any other woman - 7 times and counting. *The costume shirt AnnaBeth gave to Lavon to wear in Walkin' After Midnight is the same one he wore on stage in The Kiss. *AnnaBeth got kisses from both Wade (on the cheek) and Lavon in the second season finale. In fact, she was the only woman kissed in the entire episode (On The Road Again). *The only characters that AnnaBeth does not get along with are Jake Nass, Ruby Jeffries, and Lynly. *In the first episode she appeared in, AnnaBeth had only two lines: "I hear you're riding the mayor's float" and "Did we just crash?" (Parades & Pariahs) Gallery 2x03 LemonAnnaBeth 2.jpg 2x03 LemonAnnaBeth.jpg AnnaBeth.png‎ Lovesick_Blues_6.jpg 0066815039d.jpg Cricketannabeth.jpg AnnaBeth.png References Category:Characters Category:Bluebell Resident Annabeth Nass Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Character Category:Females Category:Belles